


Meeting

by secret_103



Series: Danganronpa 1 & 2 are parents to V3 kids [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baby!Shuichi, F/M, Hospital, V3 kids are the offsprings of Danganronpa 1 & 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_103/pseuds/secret_103
Summary: Makoto and Mukuro meet their son for the first time.





	Meeting

“How are you feeling, Mukuro?” Naegi asked gently.

Murkuro gave his hand a squeeze as she sat in the hospital bed. “I’m fine, Makoto. Just . . . Impatient. When are we going to see him?” Their newborn, their child, had came into the world, and they had yet to see him. 

After carrying the baby for nine months and then trying to squeeze him out for 24 hours was apparently not enough time for them not to meet yet. 

As if to answer her wish, A nurse walked into the room carrying a bundle of blankets. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi, for your healthy baby boy”. The baby was handed to Mukuro, and the nurse swiftly left to give the new family privacy.

Mukuro looked at her child. He had her dark hair, but he had Naegi’s green eyes. They seemed to sparkle with hope, just like her husband. Speaking of which, she looked at Naegi, and saw that he was crying. 

“Makoto, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just . . . just . . . He’s here. . . and we’ve been waiting for so long . . . and. . .” He trailed off as he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around the baby. 

“Hey, stop that. If you keep doing that . . . You’re going to make me. . .” Tears were already running down here cheeks as she watched her child look around the room. He looked at her, and for a second, it seemed like he smiled at her. It made the tears come down faster as she felt her throat swell. 

“Our little Shuichi.” Makoto whispered, and for a moment, it seemed the world was at peace. 

Then the Hospital doors banged open, causing Shuichi to start crying as Komaru ran in.

“Where my nephew at?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, If your reading this, that means you read my story!! Thank you! Constructive Criticism is appreciated and welcomed! I plan on making this a series on the whole Danganronpa Gang. 
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
